High resolution CCD cameras with a large number of pixels (e.g., one million or more) are used for many scientific and industrial applications. In the use of these cameras, the output of the camera is generally fed into a computer whose output is fed to a monitor. The computer allows for analyzing the information and providing any part or all of the information to be fed in any form to the monitor. A typical camera of this type, for example a Videk Megaplus camera, has a low dynamic range, about 8 bits, and a high data rate, about 10 MHz. However, most computers cannot accept information at this high rate. Therefore, it has been necessary to first digitize the data from the camera and store it in a frame buffer at the 10 MHz data rate. The information is then transferred from the buffer to the computer at a slower rate which is compatible with the acceptance rate of the computer. This both increases the cost of the system in the need for the buffer, and slows down its operation.
In an attempt to eliminate the buffer from the camera system, CCD cameras have been built that operate at low data rates, 50-500 KHz, to obtain 12-14 bits of dynamic range. The data can then be read directly into the computer. However, at these slow rates it takes a long time, about 8 seconds, to read out a high resolution camera. As a result, at room temperature, the CCD sensor of the camera if filled with dark charges which adversely affect the picture obtained. In order to reduce the dark charges in such a slow CCD high resolution camera, it has been necessary to thermoelectrically cool the CCD sensor, typically to -40.degree. C. For this purpose, the CCD sensor head is placed in an evacuated housing to prevent condensation from forming on the CCD sensor as a result of the cooling. This greatly increases the size and cost of the camera. Therefore, it is desirable to have a high resolution CCD camera system which can operate at a speed compatible with the data input speed limitation of a computer so as to eliminate the need for an expensive buffer, yet will operate at room temperature with reduced dark current so as to eliminate the need for special cooling means.